A Dance Competition
by Cilinia
Summary: Here is my modern story! Contains MxN, FxS, and of course ExA. The events are the same than in the four books but it's more focused on romance than on ... you know, Galbatorix and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new fic, still with ExA, but also MxN, FxS. It's a mix of the four books, so it begins with the elements of the first one, and it keeps going on that way. The events happen in the same chronology than the original, but it's modern, and focused on romance stuff.**

Eragon woke up.

He stared at the ceiling of his room a little while, trying to recover his thoughts.

It was Sunday. Roran was certainly at the mass.

Brom and Garrow doing some things.

And Saphira hanging out with friends.

He sighed, and suddenly, his phone rang.

_Shit, _he thought.

He took it and answered.

"Hello", he said with a voice full of sleep.

"Eragon, get up! shouted Garrow's voice, Brom and I are just one street from there, I want you dressed in two minutes, we come, and we take you."

"Wait...What! Where!"

"Common, you're wasting time!"

He rang off, and stood.

Where the hell did they want to go at nine of the morning, a Sunday?

He dressed with jeans and T-shirt, baskets and jacket, and was about to left the room when his phone vibrated on the table.

It was a text this time.

_Saphira: wassup? What are you doing?_

_Eragon: Nothing, Brom and Garrow need me for something, I must hurry. U?_

_Saphira: Getting bored at the church._

He smiled.

_Eragon: Why are you going anyway?_

_Saphira: Already told you. Thorn doesn't want to go alone._

_Eragon: I thought you didn't like him._

_Saphira: It's not that I don't like him... he's just not my type of friend, but it doesn't mean I have to ignore him for the rest of times. I don't mind hanging out with him._

_Eragon: So he's your friend._

_Saphira: Nah._

He put his cell in his pocket, and left.

At the same time, a car was backfiring in front of the house.

"Eragon, come down!" yelled Brom.

"Coming..." he growled.

Both of them were waiting for him in the hall.

"We're going to take a taxi" said Garrow while the boy was walking towards the car.

"Why that?"

"'Cuz I need the car" answered Roran's voice in his back.

"Actually, you don't need the car my Rorie, you just wanna drive, but you cannot, Rorie, because you don't know how to, Rooorie darling" said Eragon with a faked voice.

"Where is your testosterone, man?"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"Whatever."

"Kid."

"You're just one year older than me!" said Eragon.

"Are you still arguing about that?"

"Come on boys, Eragon, stop it."

Eragon laughed, and shoved Roran against the wall.

"Will you stop?"

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Katrina's house."

"Don't get her pregnant."

"Her dad will be there."

"Don't get him pregnant too."

"Gross." said Roran, even if he laughed against his will.

He disappeared in the garage.

Eragon followed Garrow and Brom and they finally took a taxi.

It was a gray UV, and there were already two people at bord.

A woman with dark hair was sitting next the driver, and a girl, probably her daughter, was sitting on the last bench.

Brom and Garrow went to the second one, and he had no choice but sit next to her.

"Hey" he said.

She turned her head to him, and he stopped breathing.

He eyes – purely green emeralds- immediately pierced his, petrifying him, while his gaze went to her shiny and colored lips.

She was certainly the most beautiful creature he had seen in his entire life.

"Hi" she replied.

He stayed here, watching her, while the car was going on.

Brom and Garrow were talking noisily, and he couldn't put his eyes on something else than her.

"So..."

He cleared his throat.

"What's your name?"

She was looking by the window, turning her back to him.

"Why does my name interest you?"

"Cuz names are interesting."

"Then what's yours?"

"Eragon."

She faced him.

"It's beautiful" she said.

"Not my idea first. But thanks. What's yours?" he repeated.

"Arya" she answered after a little while.

"Arya, Arya. I like it. It sounds good. Nice to meet you, Arya."

He presented his hand to her, and she shook it briefly, before returning to her contemplation of the city.

"Hum... Where are we going?" he asked loudly to Brom and Garrow, trying to have her attention.

"You'll see." answered his uncle.

"Come on, it's totally not funny, I mean I'm 16. It amused me when I was four."

"The point is not amusing you, but keeping you from crying."

"... Where the hell are we going?"

"Watch your words."

"I'll do it if you tell me."

"I won't."

"Then I'll be insolent and insulting."

"Personally, it doesn't bother me. But there are two ladies here, so stop ridiculing yourself."

He sighed.

"They might be bringing you to the dentist." Arya said, smiling.

His heart definitely stopped beating.

For at least 3 seconds.

What was that fucking beautiful smile? What. Was. That?

"I'm not afraid of dentists" he slowly replied.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Shopping."

She chuckled, and he winced, his heart really hurting him.

"You should have been a girl, it'd have been easier."

"Hum... if I was a girl, I wouldn't mind shopping, but in the same time, I would hate spiders."

"That's totally a stereotype."

"What, you won't tell me you like spiders?"

"Not less than other insects."

"I have one in my room. A tarantula."

"Great."

"No, I'm serious. My cousin afforded it to me."

She looked at him with a singular gaze, and he didn't know if she was making fun of him, or just trying to understand how a person could have a tarantula in his room.

Then suddenly, something changed in her eyes, and she turned cold.

He tried to be funny.

"So do you think I'm good looking?"

Her eyebrows rose.

"What is your definition of good looking?" she asked.

"The same as everyone."

"What means...?"

"Well...You know, beautiful eyes, and... clean hair. Muscles. And maybe a little whisker."

"The whisker is disgusting."

He was about to reply, but the car crashed against something violently, and his head stubbed into the back of the sit in front of him.

The car steadied, and a dead silence reigned a long time.

Then suddenly, an explosion detonated, and the front of the car was set into fire.

He heard glass falling to pieces, and someone shouting something.

Panic and adrenaline ran into him, as he looked in Arya's direction.

She was unconscious, with blood on the top of her head.

He didn't think twice.

Removing her seat belt, he held her, laid on the bench, and pop the window with his feet, as the door was pressed inwardly.

He made her fall by the window, then passed through it, and looked around him.

They were in the bottom side of the highway, and a truck was overturned in front of the car, that was still burning.

He took his cell phone, and called the 911.

* * *

**I don't know if I should keep it up... So, tell me if you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Answering to AwesomeDragonGirl, the first chapter was a version of Arya's rescue. It won't all the time fit with the characters present, or the concept. The point was just making Eragon save her.** **So here is my second chapter, and I hope you'll like it as well.****  
**

"Hey" he said, sitting next to her.

She turned to him.

He had brown hair, and beautiful chocolate eyes, with long eyelashes.

He seemed to be a smiling person.

She could see the form of his pectoral muscles through his T-shirt.

"Hi" she replied.

She saw her mother glancing at him, then at her, and decided to keep her eyes off of this male beauty, looking by the window, and trying to be the furthest possible from him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

_What the ..._

Usually, strangers didn't talk to each other when they were in a taxi, or bus, or metro, right?

Why didn't he ignore her?

"Why does my name interest you?"

"'Cuz names are interesting."

That was the first time she heard an answer like that.

Of course names were interesting, but for most of people names were just a word put on your face.

"Then what's yours?" she asked, curious.

"Eragon."

She held her breathe.

It was purely magnificent.

"It's beautiful."

She turned at him, to find him starring at her.

Actually, his name wasn't the only beautiful thing in him, but she tried to destroy this thought from her mind.

What was with her, so suddenly?

_Damn. He's not the first guy I meet. _

But he was the first to be different.

_Shit, Arya. You always think they are different. But they're not, _she said to herself.

She told him her name when he asked her.

"Arya, Arya. I like it, it sounds good. Nice to meet you, Arya." he said.

She shivered at the way her name sounded in his mouth, at the way his voice gave it a special thing.

He liked her name.

_Daaamn! Think of Faolin, and what he did to you! Do you still want to be in love with that kind of guy?_

She shook his hand, ignoring the sparks that danced under her skin.

She looked again by the window, trying to escape from his delicious eyes.

He spoke to his father then, and she was shocked to hear him speaking with this so natural way.

That changed her from her relationship with her mother.

Her phone vibrated in her hand, and she looked at the text message her mom send her.

_Mom: He seems gentle. He could be your friend._

_Arya: Forget it, why are you even trying to? You know how it will end._

_Mom: I'm sorry... I asked you if it was okay with that, you said yes! You should have told me before._

_Arya: Told you what? To stop working? To stop moving each six months? To stop making money?_

_Mom: You know what I mean..._

_Arya: No I don't. Conversation's over._

"They might be bringing you to the dentist" she said quickly to him, before her mother could bother her again.

"I'm not afraid of dentists." he replied.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Shopping."

She couldn't keep her laugh.

"You should have been a girl." she joked.

_What is with me? What is with me!_

He smiled, saying something about spiders.

She couldn't help it, but she was eating him with the eyes.

A part of her mind was listening to him, the other one trying to understand why he was making her feel so good.

_It's his mood. He's so merry. So joyful. It infects me._

But that was a special case.

She was tired, and sad.

That was why he could touch her so easily.

And... she was living this place in four months.

She sighed, and stopped talking to him, turning again towards the window.

Her mom was the director of a famous publishing house, and almost all half years, they had to move because of a contract, or something else.

So in four months, she wouldn't be here anymore.

That was why she hated having friends.

"So do you think I'm good looking?" he asked.

She remained silent for a moment, trying to understand if he had really asked this question.

Did he see the way her body acted?

Did he see the way her eyes devoured him?

She took a deep breath, and answered:

"What is your definition of good looking?"

"The same as everyone..."

She rolled her eyes.

"What means...?"

"Well... you know, beautiful eyes, and... clean hair. Muscles. And maybe a little whisker."

"Whisker's disgusting." she replied aggressively.

She had just finished saying her last word that she found herself projected abruptly, and her spine cracked horribly.

She retained a shout when her head hit the sit in front of her.

Many black little points darkened her vision, and a warm liquid flow from the top of her head till her forehead.

She stayed here, trying to steady her breath.

But then, an explosion detonated, and she saw the car inflamed.

Her spine almost killing her, she rested her head against the window, and closed her eyes.

Every sound disappeared, and she fell unconscious.

. . . .

A horrible _bip*bip _woke her.

She opened carefully her eyes.

"Arya! Oh God, she's awake!" yelled a feminine voice.

"...Mom?" she groaned.

Sating up, she realized she was in a hospital room.

Her mom was already hugging her and kissing her.

"Mom, stop crying on me." she said.

Islanzadi moved back, and Arya could see her eyes wet of tears.

"Don't reject me! I lost your father. I don't want to lose my daughter."

"But I'm fine. I think."

She removed the plastic tube that was in her nostrils.

"Are you okay?" she asked to her mother.

"Yes."

"But the front of the car was into fire!"

"I'm not so easy to burn."

"And... and the others?"

_And Eragon!_

Islanzadi looked down.

A single tear fell from her left eye.

_That can't be... Were we the only ones to survive?_

"Mom!"

Her heart squeezed.

"The driver died. That's all I know."

"And Eragon?" she yelled.

"He saved your life. Without him you would have been killed. Under the car."

"_Under _the car?"

"A truck crashed into us. Then, I don't know why, the car inflamed. But the fire was in contact with some explosive substance. And the car exploded. It basically ... jumped into the air. The boy moved you out of the car just before it happens."

_What?... WHAT?_

Tears fell from her eyes, and she started sobbing, shocked.

Her mother took her in her arms, and she stayed here, comforted by her.

"I love you" she finally whispered to her.

"I love you too, my lamb." replied Islanzadi.

When she stopped crying, her mother said:

"The doctor wants you to stay here for at least one week."

"Why that? And school? The team?"

"Arya. You have been operated. Your spine was almost broken. One centimetre closer to your neck, and it was the death. You won't dance this year..."

"...What?" she breathed.

"I'm sorry. But it's not dancing... or dying."

She closed her eyes.

She was lucky to be alive, so she wouldn't make a whim about it.

But the team definitely needed someone to replace her!

"So this guy, Eragon...We should do something for him" said Islanzadi.

Arya looked at her with anger.

"Mom, I'm not a price, or a ... fairy tale princess. There's no need to reward him."

"He saved your life!"

"And nobody asked him to! I'll thank him. That's all."

"He came to see you the first day. But he stopped after that."

Her heart skipped a beat.

He came to see her?

She moaned inwardly, and rested her head on the pillow.

"You should take some rest." whispered her mother.

"Stay with me." she said.

"Of course."

She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

. . . . .

_So I'm finally going to school, today..._

Arya watched the crowd of pupils through the car's window. It was raining.

"Go, Arya." said her mother, touching her thigh.

She sighed, opened the passenger door, and started walking towards the hall.

How big was her surprise when she saw him.

* * *

**So how was it? I didn't think it was really good. I mean, it was just a «give information» chapter.**

**I also want to add that I won't be able to update, or to write the whole week-end. Tomorrow is my prom ball (Hehe) and Saturday, I'm traveling (Hello, Europe!). So I'll keep writing on Monday. Thanks for understanding :)**


	3. Chapter 3

__**Finally I could upload it before going :) Please review!**

_Eragon: Saphira, stop! _

_Saphira: Eragon, you need 2 eat something! Go now 2 the cafeteria and ask them!_

_Eragon: I won't! Stop texting me! You'll get caught!_

_Saphira: You know I'm in college... They don't catch your phone just because you're texting. They just don't care. If you're not listening, then you won't be able to success at the exam. That's all._

_Eragon: Do you c what you're writing? You'll fail the exam, and you're fckg bothering me. Leave me. STOP._

_Saphira: Alright... But I'll buy you something for lunch. I know where's the school. _

Eragon sighed.

Great.

It was raining, and he hadn't anything with him.

He watched the pupils getting into the hall in front of him.

They were all talking, chattering. Sometimes one of them glanced at him, but immediately turned his gaze away.

New faces.

He didn't even want to make friends.

He didn't want anything...

Someone stopped in front of him and covered his head with an umbrella.

"Arya?" he shouted.

Some students turned around to see who yelled.

"I should have the same reaction. What are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked down, and retained the tears that wanted to flow out.

"How are you?" he asked.

He preferred changing subject.

"Better. Do you go to this school?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Same... But I never saw you here." she answered.

"I just got transferred."

He couldn't look her in the eyes.

She was wearing a brown dress, with some colorful flowers embroidered on it.

Leggings, boots, and no schoolbags.

Cool.

"Do you... wanna talk?" she asked gently.

He raised his head, and met her eyes.

His heart warmed immediately, and he just wanted to stay with her all day.

"Yes... but class?"

"Doesn't matter. The accident was on T.V, and they know, so they'll take it easy."

"Okay."

He followed her while she was leading him to a kiosk, and sat on the bench.

"First of all, I wanted to thank you. You know, for saving me." she said.

He smiled sadly.

"It wasn't a rescue. I just did it. It just happened, I didn't even think about it and I was doing it."

"Still, I would have died. I owe you big."

"You owe me nothing. At least, someone would have survived."

"...What do you mean?" she whispered.

He looked away, and answered :

"They... died."

She didn't say anything, but he felt her hand taking his and squeezing it.

This time he couldn't stop his tears.

She stayed with him, gently comforting him.

Never releasing his hand.

But, yes...they died.

Garrow.

Brom.

They just... died.

They died.

"...Why?" he asked.

He heard her sighing.

"I don't know... Life is cruel."

"Bull shit. Life is not ...cruel or not cruel. Life is neutral. That's worst."

She remained silent.

He turned to see her, and she met his gaze.

She smiled gently, sadly, like to tell him that he was living the worst moment of his life, but that it would get better.

"I'm here because Roran and I had to move to my step-brother's house. And Beor high school was nearest than my old one."

"Where were you before?"

"The Spine high school."

"Well, I'm... sorry."

"So, how are you? You said you were fine but... I mean you had more wounds than me." he said quickly, trying to change again the subject.

"Actually, I got an operation. But nothing to wo-"

"Is it hurting you?" he interrupted.

She didn't answer, just staring at him and he thought he was too abrupt.

"No, she said slowly, but I can't practice sports anymore."

"Ah. That's not cool. But I guess you didn't really like sports, did you?"

"Still stereotypes, huh? I was qualified to a professional dancer competition."

He stayed speechless.

_So that was why she had such an attractive body._

"Oh..." he breathed.

"Yeah. Actually it's a thing between schools. The Spine was also participating."

"I don't get it."

"It's a competition organized by the four high schools of the city: The Spine, Beor, Du Weldevarden, and Eldunari. But it's not the kind of amateur competition. It's really serious."

"What kind of... dance it is?"

She smiled.

"All kinds."

"And you were dancing... all kinds?" he asked, blushing.

"No. Classic and street dance."

"Street dance? Waouh, it's cool."

"Of course it's cool, but not easy."

He grinned.

"And is it like... individual?"

"No, we were a team. But now...I guess I just have to tell them that I won't be able to dance with them."

"Shit. I'd love seeing you dancing."

"Thanks." she replied, her smile bigger.

"I was a football player." he said.

"Oh, yeah?"

He nodded.

"Why «were» you one? You stopped?"

"Not really. It's not like I was practicing all the time, you know, once per week and stuff. It was just when I wanted, I took my ball, and with some friends, we went to a football field and... we played. But I want to change, try other sports.

Her face suddenly lighted up.

"You could replace me!" she said.

"What? Dancing? With a tutu and stuff?"

"You said it was cool."

"Street dance is cool."

"Well, you could replace me just for street dance."

"I don't dance."

"Because you don't want or because you don't know?"

"Don't know."

"I could teach you."

"With your operation?"

"I'll find a way."

"Don't want you to be hurt because of me."

"I won't be hurt."

"Too risky."

"Eragon, I know my limits. It's not like I've never danced."

"I don't know..."

"Besides, that would be a way to practice something, to occupy your days, and to forget your grief."

He sighed.

"How can you tell it'd make me forget my grief?"

"I lost my father. And... that helped me a lot."

He noticed that her hand was still wrapped around his.

"Please, Eragon." she added.

He looked at her, trying to find an answer.

But the way her eyes were put on him made him fail.

"Alright, alright. But now you owe me two things."

"Just one. You said saving me was nothing."

He laughed, and stood up, pulling her with him.

"I want a visit now, he ordered, and we'll be even."

ARYA

_I need to flee him. Now._

She focused on his hand entwined with hers.

She tried, with all her nerves and muscles, to take it off.

_Just... remove your hand, Arya. _she thought, _it's simple. Remove it._

She took a deep breath, and withdrew it hastily.

He didn't react, still walking.

"So, what's this building?" he asked.

She looked at the direction he was pointed at, and answered:

"It's the science department."

"Okay. And this one?"

"Literature and history department."

"Hum... are we in the same class?"

"The same class? There isn't ...classes here. You go to the class you have, but you don't necessarily have the same than the others. You might see them in maths, and not in history."

"Oh! So we can choose our classes?"

"Yes, but it goes by batches. If you take the science batch, you'll have maths, biology and chemistry, but also literature and sport. If you take the literature batch, you'll have literature and history, maths, and sport."

He took his schedule, and looked long at it.

"I think I have the science batch. What's yours?"

"The culture batch. It's a mix of all batches."

She looked at the paper.

"You have literature and sport with me." she said, her heart suddenly beating irregularly.

"Cool."

She smiled. «Cool» was definitely his favorite word.

He looked at her, and she met his gaze.

They stayed looking at each other for at least ten seconds.

_Is he going to kiss me or what? _she thought.

But he turned away, put his hands in his pockets, and she could see sadness pointing in his eyes.

She rethought of his parents.

Were he... adopted by a gay couple?

And who was that Roran?

"Arya Drottningu!" yelled someone behind them.

She turned, startled.

It was the principal, Ajihad.

"Oh crap..." she mumbled.

He came towards them, with an annoyed face.

"I thought it was clear enough, wasn't it? he said, no romantic getaways during classes!"

"But it's not like that! she replied, blushing, he's just... visiting."

"Visiting? Oh, yes, of course. Eragon, it is?" he asked.

Eragon nodded, his gaze hard.

"Well, I apologize. But still, you should have been in class."

"Sorry for that, sir." said Arya.

She waited for him to leave, and turned to Eragon.

"Are you alright? We should go to class."  
He nodded, but stayed silent.

They walked to the hall again, and he followed her while she was leading him to his first class.

"Do we have the same class today? Like literature and sport?" he asked.

"No. But I'll see for lunch."

"...Okay."  
He entered, and she watched him while the teacher was welcoming him.

He wasn't the guy she met in the taxi anymore.

He was sad.

* * *

**So here it is! Review, review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! Sorry for waiting ... :/ Please review ! **

"Hey bro, said someone besides Eragon, I'm Orik. And here's Nasuada."

Eragon looked at him before shaking his hand.

He was small, but hefty and muscled, with dark hair and eyes.

"Nice to meetcha guys..." he responded.

He sighed; playing with his pencils, wishing the day was over so he could see Arya again.

Orik and Nasuada were watching him, and that was quite embarrassing.

"So, how come you're here when the year's almost over?" asked the girl.

"Hum... got transferred." he muttered.

"Oh."

The pupils started getting into class, and Angela, the biology teacher, came in.

"You're a silent guy, aren'tcha?" said Orik before going to his seat.

Nasuada smiled gently, but stayed there.

"Do you... do you know Arya?" he asked.

She seemed surprised.

"Of course. Who doesn't? She always makes her school win the dance competition."

"Oh, yeah. But do you know what she usually does after class?"

"Hum... I don't think you should try and go on that way with her. Or maybe not now. I mean, Arya didn't date anybody since that thing happened with her ex. She's fragile."

"Hum... wait, what... what happened?"

"She's the only one who can tell you. I cannot decide."

"I don't even think of her that way..."

"So you mean she's not attractive?"

"She definitely is."

Nasuada raised her eyebrows.

"No I mean..."

"It's okay I got it. She's hot and sexy and attractive but you need more than that for being attracted to a girl."

"Hum... y-yes."

"It's good."

She smiled, and he turned his gaze away.

_God, that was super awkward. But Arya did have a boyfriend..._

He realized that she was the only one who made him laugh lastly.

He never thought that he could meet her again.

"So Eragon, said Angela, what was your level in biology at The Spine?"

"I guess... I was fine."

"Okay. I may ask you some questions at the end of class, just to situate you with the rest of the group. What's your next class?"

"Lunch."

"Perfect. Now please take your books page 36 for the frog dissection."

He sighed, and raised his hand.

"Yes, Eragon?"

"I don't have any books."

"Excuse me" said a voice.

Everybody turned to see Arya coming in, and glancing at him.

"Yes Arya, what is it?" asked Angela.

"Principal Ajihad wants Eragon in his office."

"What? I wasn't even escaping with you from class!"

A laugh spread into the entire room, while Arya was blushing.

"Go Eragon. And Arya... keep an eye on him."

Arya blushed more, and started walking without waiting for him.

"Why did you say that?" she asked once they were in the corridor.

"I'm sorry... I just... wanted to make fun."

He felt suddenly guilty.

"Okay! Make fun! But not of _me_!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't thought it could offend you..."

_Shit, of course it could...Nasuada said she's not into love stuff. Why... why did I say that?_

She didn't answer to his apologies, so he rejoined her, running, and took his hand to stop her.

"What are you do-"

"I'm sorry, Arya. I really am. So please, excuse me." he begged.

She stared at him.

Her eyes were totally hypnotising him.

"It's okay..." she finally whispered.

"Thanks."

She sighed.

"I think the principal is going to ask us if we need a shrink or something. "

"Do you need one?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I mean... Even if it's not for the incident, maybe it could make you feel better about... I don't know, something that happened before or whatever."

Of course, he thought of her last relationship.

He didn't really know why, but knowing that she had been seriously into someone hurt him.

And even more, knowing that this person had hurt her was a horrible feeling.

"Is it the guy who lost his parents who's asking me that?" she replied, her eyes narrowing.

He took a step back.

Did she really say that?

He immediately saw in her eyes that she realized she had fucked it all.

"Eragon..." she whispered, almost speechless.

He sighed.

This girl was killing him.

Garrow and Brom's deaths were unbearable.

But he was finally almost himself again, because of her.

She made him laugh, she made him feel... okay.

Yes, she made him feel fine.

And he couldn't be mad at her.

"Don't worry. My bad. I shouldn't have asked you that in the first place. It was personal. And you're right. I mean, how can I tell about your mental health if I'm like depressed all the time."

"Don't say that... You're grieving, that's all. Are your friends... helping you out?"

"They don't know."

"And Roran?"

He raised his eyebrows, surprised that she remembered that name.

"Roran's my cousin. He's grieving too."

"I don't understand...Where they your parents?"

"Not really. My mom left me when I was like... two months or something to my uncle, Garrow. My dad was at war, so I didn't know him, I've always thought he was dead. When I was six, my aunt died. And recently, almost seven months ago my dad came to me for the first time. But now... I've lost Garrow and Brom. So I'm just with my cousin, and my step-brother."

"...Oh my..."

He could see tears in her eyes.

He smiled.

"Are you going to cry? Like seriously?"

"Maybe you think your story's funny but I don't."

"Oh, come on."

He looked at her awkwardly, not really sure of what to do.

But she seemed really concerned.

So he just hugged her tightly.

She didn't react, even frozzing, but she finally put her arms around him and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be."

She smiled, and he let her go.

"So principal! Here we come!" he said.

**ARYA**

"What wanted the principal?" asked a student.

"Oh nothing important." she answered.

During class her mind was totally away.

Thinking of Eragon...

Eragon apologising with that hangdog look.

Eragon smiling with those perfect and strong lips.

Eragon hugging her with that warmed and gorgeous body.

It was lunch time, and she was trying to find him somewhere, and to escape from the table of the team.

Finally, she spotted him, talking with a beautiful girl.

"And if you don't eat that, I swear I'll kick your ass in front of the whole school tomorrow." she was saying.

"Hum... Hi" said quietly Arya.

Eragon jumped, startled, and she found him adorable with that embarrassed look on his face.

"Arya, hi."

The girl turned, and smiled to her.

She had brown hair, and big blue eyes.

She was elegant, but seemed to have a provocative nature.

"Hi. I'm Saphira." she said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm –"

"I know who you are. The professional street dancer."

Saphira smiled mischievously and said with a grave voice:

"Saphira, Saphira, this girl Arya, she's a street dancer. That's so coooooool."

Arya laughed and looked at Eragon who was blushing.

He did talk about her.

"So you're his sister?" she asked.

"Fortunately no, answered Eragon, she's just a stupid friend."

"Actually his best friend. But he's too proud to admit it."

"I see" she replied, chuckling.

"If you want, I have a lot to tell about him. That could be funny."

"Okay, whatever, he said, give me that shit and go away."

Saphira gave him a pink lunch box.

_That's so cute._

"Arya watch him. He didn't eat since two days. If he doesn't eat now-"

"Okay, ENOUGH!" yelled Eragon.

Laughing, Saphira left and went to the bus stop in front of the school.

Arya turned to him.

"You didn't eat since _two days?_"she asked.

"Nothing to worry. Do you wanna eat with me?" he asked easily and not even looking at her.

"...Yes." she answered, ignoring how fast her heart was beating.

They stayed outside, and went to the same kiosk then earlier in the morning.

"So tell me, began Eragon, what do I need for being a good dancer?"

"Courage."

"Yeah but... physically?"

"Hum... nothing. Or maybe just knowing your limits, but that comes with time and practice."

"Okay. You know I'm kind of ... worried about that."

"Why?" she asked, smiling.

"Cuz I think I'm going to despair you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, you're a professional dancer. And I never danced."

"Technically, I'm not a professional dancer. I was qualified to a professional dancer competition."

"The same."

"Not really. But don't worry about that. I won't ask you to dance. I don't want to see what you're capable of, I mean... you're capable of nothing, right?"

He smiled.

"No, Ma'am."

"So we'll go directly with the method. The competition is before the graduation, so we'll have like 3 months and a half for you to be as good dancer as me."

"That seems impossible."

"No, we'll do it. I won't waste time with basic stuff, just enough for you to understand how it rolls. After that, we begin difficult choreographies."

"Hum..."

She bit her tongue, trying to not laugh.

He was totally lost, and not sure.

But, hell, so sexy.

"You know what? he said suddenly, it's okay. I mean I'll have a professional dancer for teacher, so... it's definitely going to be fine!"

"I'm not a-"

"Actually, I have to see Angela, she has a biology book for me. " he interrupted, standing.

"Okay."

"I'll see you later."

He started walking, but came back quickly.

"By the way, what's your number?" he asked quietly.

**ERAGON**

Eragon sighed, bored, as he watched Oromis, the history teacher, drawing a map on the blackboard.

"So that's how were the continents in the Middle Age." he said.

Eragon took his cell phone in his pocket, and texted Arya:

_Eragon: So when will we have those dance lessons?_

She answered a little while later.

_Arya: When can you?_

_Eragon: Everyday._

_Arya: Right after class?_

_Eragon: Perfect._

_Arya: In the gymnasium. Begins today._

* * *

**So here it is! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, sorry for waiting again! I had an internet connection problem, my computer didn't recognize the signal at all! But I hope you'll like this chapter :)**

Arya got dressed, and waited for Eragon in front of the gymnasium.

He came a little bit later, his schoolbag on his shoulder.

He smiled to her, and she tried to focus on the fly that passed in front of her to keep her self-control.

He stopped, and looked long at her.

"Wha-Wher- How...Pffffcht." he breathed, his eyes widened.

She blushed, but laughed against her will.

"What?" she asked.

"You ... changed your clothes." he answered.

"Good remark. Shall we?"

She opened the door, and waited for him to enter.

"But you didn't even have a bag on you!" he continued.

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to write a book on my dance outfit? I always keep it in my locker."

"You... look great." he whispered.

She smiled.

"Thank you. I mean, coming from a guy who has a pink lunch box, it's even more than a compliment."

He blushed immediately, and she fought the urge to ...kiss him.

_Hum... hello? Kiss him? It's all you found? Great girl! Get into a mess again!_

"That was Saphira's lunch box!" he said.

"I like her."

"Who doesn't? She's stupid, immature, and funny. The perfect assembly."

"Are you really just friends?" she asked, wanting to know the answer of that question since she met her.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Actually, she's more like a sister than a friend. She's always overrunning my place, and talking to me about her problems and her stuff. I mean, even if I don't really care, it's still nice having her around."

"What a friend."

"And usually, I'm not attracted to girls older than me."

Arya raised her eyebrows.

She was 18, almost 19. And he was 16.

_Why am I even comparing our ages...? _she suddenly thought.

"But how old is she?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I don't really know. All I know is that she skipped some grades, and now she's in college."

"You never went to her birthday party?" she asked, surprised.

"No, cuz I just know her since a year."

She starred at him a moment, thinking of how much he made her talk about meaningless stuff.

And that was... nice.

Talking about some things not so important was relaxing.

"By the way, he continued, I don't have a dance suit."

"Doesn't matter. I'll find you one for tomorrow."

"But... Can I stay in jeans?"

She forced her gaze on his body.

"Yeah. Stay in jeans.

She moved to face the mirror, and retained a smile.

How could he like her clothes?

They were ... normal.

Black flexible short, and large T-shirt.

_Maybe boys find that provocative..._

In a way, she was glad he liked it.

"Okay, so..." he said.

She turned to see him.

And barely retained a gasp.

"Why are you shirtless?" she asked.

"Don't want to sweat on it."

She stayed there, consuming his abs with her eyes.

_He is so FUCKING sexy! _yelled her mind while she was playing the innocent.

"Begin with a warm-up" she said.

He nodded, and started running in the gymnasium.

Some minutes later he stopped, and stretched his leg and arm muscles.

She waited sitting on the floor, just staring at him.

He wasn't bad so far.

He knew how to stretch correctly, without provoking any slenderness through his muscles

He took regularly his heart rate; and he had control on his body.

Finally, he walked to her.

She smiled, and gave him a water bottle.

"Okay, that was good, she said, but maybe a little too long for what we're gonna do today."

He glanced at her a questioning gaze.

"More your practice is developed and complicated, more you need to warm-up before. Stretching was enough for today. Sometimes we'll warm-up more than we'll dance."

He nodded, still drinking.

She raised her eyebrows, watching him finishing the bottle.

"And next time, no water" she said before standing.

"What?"

"It makes you heavy."

"But I need to drink!"

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

She clapped her hands.

"Alright, let's begin."

He followed her while she was going in front of the mirror.

"Normally, when you «street dance», you're with a group. So when you'll be able to dance correctly, the team will take you. Street dance is full of solos, you'll have to improvise anytime, therefore you have to know what you're doing, how you do it, and have a total control on your body."

He nodded.

"At first, street dance was more like a competition between dancers team. One team danced, and immediately, the other had to dance better, with more energy, and it went on and on. That's why street dance is a modern and a dynamic dance. It can regroup a lot of kinds, you can dance on R'n'B, on Pop, on Rock, the goal is that it has to move faster, and better."

He nodded again, looking down, determined.

She took her iPod from her bras, and connected it to the sound baffles that were in a corner.

"What kind of music do you listen?" she asked, squatted on the floor.

"Hum... I don't know, I don't really have favorites."

"Okay..."

She put on _When I Grow Up _by The Pussicat Dolls. 

Eragon looked at her awkwardly while the song was playing on.

"This is ... level one, if you want. Not really energetic. I'm gonna show you first the whole thing, and then we'll do it together." she said.

She placed again in front of the mirror, and started dancing.

That seemed weird without the rest if the team, but still, she liked it.

She tried to not force on her spine, focusing on her legs and hips, always looking at her own image in the glass.

She began to sweat in her shirt, but she ignored it. That was normal.

When she finished the choreography, she ran to her iPod and stopped the song.

"So?" she asked, breathless.

ERAGON

Actually, he had never seen someone dancing so beautifully.

The way she moved, the way her body obeyed instantly to her intentions was so natural, and so perfect.

He shook his head, and asked:

"Am I going to do the... girl's moves? Cuz you know, I don't have your hips."

She raised her eyebrows.

"NO- No, what I mean is that ... Hum I can't really do some of the moves you did. It's a physical problem." he added.

She sighed.

"Let's do it." she simply said.

He took a deep breath, and imitated her while she was redoing it more slowly.

At first, it was easy.

But he had to remember all the moves, and then to dance in a fluid way.

And that was getting more and more complicated, even if when Arya was dancing, that seemed so simple.

When he memorized all the different moves, she made him gather them.

He did it slowly, always looking at his feet while she was telling him to look at the mirror.

Then when he had repeated it more than five times, she added the music.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he yelled.

He tried to catch up the rhythm, but his feet tangled, and he felt right on the ass.

He winced.

_That hurt._

Eragon looked at her: she was barely retaining a laugh.

He smiled.

"What? You shouldn't have added the music. Too soon for me."

She shook his head, and her hair followed gracefully.

"Enough for now, she said, it's almost 8."

He stood up, and looked by the window.

It was already dark. Time passed so quickly, and he didn't even realize.

"Are there some showers here?" he asked, going out from the gymnasium.

"No. Were there in The Spine?"

He laughed.

"The Spine is the poorest school, it's impossible having showers there."

She went to the changing rooms, and he just waited for her in the corridor.

Some minutes later she came out, and they silently walked to the principal door.

"Do you have a car?" she asked while the cool air was refreshing him.

"Nope. I take the bus."

"Hum... If you want my mother can take you home."

He looked at her, and before answering someone yelled:

"Eragon, wait!"

He turned, startled.

Nasuada and Ajihad were coming to him.

"Hello." he simply said.

Nasuada looked at Arya with an odd look, glancing at him, then at her.

"Eragon, I would like having a little discussion with you." said Ajihad.

"Hum... sure." he replied hesitantly.

He said goodbye to Arya, hardly trying to cut off his gaze from hers, and followed the two others.

ARYA

"How was it?" asked Islanzadi when Arya got into the car.

"Good." she answered, inattentive.

"You were with Eragon." said her mother, her words full of meanings.

"Yes. He... comes to this school, now..." she replied.

It took almost fifteen minutes to arrive at her house.

"So what were you doing? I thought class ended at 3. You called me at 8 and a half."

"Mom, is this going to be an interrogatory?" she asked angrily, dropping her jacket on the floor of her room.

"I just want to know what my daughter was doing during five hours after class. I think it's normal. And pick up your vest." she replied with that threatening look Arya hated so much.

"What I was doing is my business. Can I have a private life? Thank you. And it's my room, and my jacket. I can want it in my closet, or on the floor. I don't see where it could concern you."

With that she closed the door.

"I want you at home at 3 and a half maximum everyday from now on, or I'll come to pick you up from wherever you'll be. I don't think you'll like that." said her mother before going away.

Arya sighed, and collapsed on the bed.

She was exhausted, and wanted to sleep right now right there.

The day had been... special.

School was boring, as always.

And after that...

It turned from boring to hot.

Even if Eragon had a great body, he was not a good dancer at all.

_It was only his first time..._

But he was able to memorize easily the moves of choreography, he was quick and acute, he understood what she meant when she explained how to do something, why to do it instead of something else.

In short, he was a good apprentice, and she could seriously end up to something great with him.

But why her mother had to interfere?

She never cared about the important things Arya wanted her to, but when it came to leave her alone with her own decisions and private thoughts, she had to muscle in anyway.

She stayed lying on her bed, and when her eyes got too heavy to be kept open, Islanzadi knocked softly on the door, making her jump.

Her mother entered, with a plate of pasta.

"I thought... maybe you wanted to eat..." she said gently.

Arya sat up, and smiled, forgiving her for the fight earlier.

"Yeah I'm starving. Thank you." she responded, taking the plate from her hands.

"I ran a bath for you. You should get in as it's still hot."

She nodded thankfully, and her mother left.

She hurried to finish eating, got undressed, and went in the bathroom, wrapping her bathrobe around her.

When the hot water got into contact with her skin, she sighed of relief.

That was purely wonderful.

But suddenly she thought of her punishment.

She took a towel, dried her hands, and grabbed her cell phone.

_Arya:__ Still with the principal?_

She waited for Eragon's answer.

Maybe he was already in his bed, sleeping.

But he replied almost immediately:

_Eragon:__ On my way back. Still awake?_

_Arya:__ No actually I'm texting you through my dreams._

She could almost hear him chuckling.

_Eragon:__ Am I in them?_

_Arya:__ No. Just in my dance nightmares._

_Eragon__: Okay, ... that was a good one._

_Arya:__ So what wanted Ajihad and Nasuada?_

_Eragon:__ I'll tell you tomorrow._

_Arya:__ Okay. I just wanted to tell you that my mom doesn't want me to stay after class at school. So at 3 I pick you up, and you come to my house. Is it fine?_

_Eragon__: I guess it is. You have a car?_

_Arya__: Well I'm cool, so I have one. Not like you. «Carless» boyyyyyy._

_Eragon:__ Hahaha so funny, I'm just rolling on the floor, crying and laughing. Cruel human being._

_Arya:__ Who ever said I was human?_

_Eragon:__ Does it mean that you're an alien and going to kill me during night, so I have to stay awake?_

_Arya__: ... No ..._

Okay. He could be weird sometimes.

But that was funny.

_Eragon:__ Whatever... see you tomorrow._

_Arya:__ Yup._

She put her cell on the table, and sighed.

Something was wrong.

Having a guy at home...?

Actually, she knew it was the only way. She had a dance room here, like a gymnasium, with a mirror, but smaller, and more lighted.

She felt like if she was too open to him though, too sincere.

But she couldn't help it!

Every time she saw him, a warm breath huffed in her heart.

That was the best sensation ever...

...and she was terrified.

* * *

**Again, sorry for waiting. And I think that «carless» is not a word, is it? What would you like for Eragon and Arya? To get together before or after the competition? Thank you for reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the sixth chapter! I know it took me long to update, but it's summer vacation, and I don't spend all my time in front of my computer :P Sorry, I mean I know what it's like to wait for a story so long, but thanks for being so patient, and I'll try to update sooner! =)**

Eragon opened the door, not really sure.

"I think my cousin Roran is already here, and... don't pay attention, it's a mess." he said nervously.

Ajihad and Nasuada smiled and entered in his house.

Ajihad wanted to see where he lived, if he had good conditions for studying, if Murthag was able to handle them both financially, and if he was a good person.

When they penetrated, he and Thorn were watching football game, eating pop corn, and screaming as loud as they could at each move of the football players.

"H-Hey guys." said Eragon.

That was going to be the worst evening of his life.

"Good evening" meowed Nasuada, looking down, her cheeks red.

The two boys immediately turned the T.V off, and stood, smoothing their clothes and awkwardly looking at the mess around.

"Hum hey, I mean g-good evening." muttered Murthag.

He glared at Eragon, but greeted Ajihad.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, said this last one, I'm the principal of Beor High School, and I wanted to meet you, to talk about Eragon and Roran."

Murthag took a deep breath.

"Of course sir, my name's Murthag, I'm their oldest brother, maybe... hum maybe we should go in the balcony. We would be... more comfortable."

Thorn retained a chuckle, while Murthag was leading them to the kitchen.

"What's going on there?" asked suddenly Roran, emerging from his room.

"Your principal has decided to kill Murthag" teased Thorn.

"Oh yeah? Finally someone would have done it. Give me the phone, I want to call Katrina."

"Don't you have a cell?" he asked, giving him the home phone.

"Yeah, but it's less costly when I call from a home phone to a home phone. "

With that, he disappeared into his room again.

"I think I'll go." said Thorn.

"Okay."

Eragon put his things in his room, and went to take a shower.

Arya had texted him when he was with Nasuada in Ajihad's car.

He was kind of nervous to go to her house for dancing, but that was definitely better than just returning to Murthag's to do his homework.

He sighed, wrapping a towel around his waist and going directly to his room.

He changed, and went on the computer.

He listened again at the song Arya chose for the choreography earlier, directly on Youtube.

Then he checked his mails, and found one from Saphira.

_Hey baby deer, how was your day? Mine was okay. I have a new teacher. His name's Glaedr. I think he's hot. Well, not really because of his physic or anything (he just has one leg) but he is so intimidating and outstanding, he knows what he does, and that's just so sexy. Oh, and Arya is so beautiful! Hum... maybe her face is a little... IDK, stretched awkwardly but that's matching with the rest of her body, so in general, she's really _belle_. Did you eat what I gave you? Oh, u know what? I'll just ask her tomorrow. Kiss kiss. _

He growled, and replied:

_Hey dragoness .My day was boring, and I'm tired, and now I have to stay on the computer because of your fucking mail. How can a one-leg man be sexy? Oh forget it, I don't even wanna know your weird arguments. Yes I ate it, and no you won't ask her, because you won't come tomorrow at lunch, you silly thing. And leave Arya's face alone, it's...normal. Did you know that some girls hide their stuff in their bras? I just learned that an iPod can fit in hers. ...Your teacher's not as hot as that. _

_PS: Buy me a car._

He turned the computer off, and went to bed.

Sighing, he thought of the dance competition, and felt like he was about to throw up.

He was just too bad at that.

He was a sportive.

Not a dancer.

But being with Arya was just so fine, and even if he was not doing his dream activity, he was having fun.

And could watch her dancing, would go to her house, and it wasn't that bad.

Besides, he didn't have one thought for Garrow and Brom a single second during the training.

**ARYA**

Arya entered in Ancient Language class.

Eragon was already there.

_God..._

Her gaze ran through the seats, and as she didn't find one she went to sit with him.

He looked up at her, and a little smile embellished his face.

"Sleep well?" he whispered while she was putting her stuff on the table.

She nodded silently.

His smile became faded, as he understood she didn't want to talk.

He turned to see the teacher, and didn't say a word during the whole class, just listening.

Arya observed him discretely, and her heart skipped a thousand beats, squeezing incredibly in her chest, as she saw the saddest person in the world at her sides.

He had a disgusted wince frozen on the face, and the extremity of his eyebrows were going up, like if he was about to cry.

When he turned to her, she thought she would die.

The coldness of his gaze, when it met hers, made her almost scream.

She turned away, and accused herself for having acted so badly in the first time.

That is a horrible feeling when you see the person that you know is so sweet, so smiling and funny, becoming so mean and cold with you.

She kept her breath when he raised his hand.

"Yes Eragon?" said the teacher.

"I feel sick. Can I go to the bathroom?"

"I'm going with him." Arya added quickly.

"...Yes, do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"No, just the bathroom please."

"Of course, go."

He stood, and without waiting for her, ran out.

She followed him, worried.

He entered the first bathrooms hastily, and she watched him throwing up in the toilet.

"Eragon..." she whispered.

He stayed squatted in front of it, shaking, his face colorless, for a long while.

But then he frowned, and another hiccup took him while he threw up one more time.

She turned, and leaned against the wall, waiting for it to finish.

A couple of minutes later, he receded from the toilet, and lay on the floor.

She looked long at him, analysing him.

He could wait for her a second.

So without a word, she went out, and ran to the infirmary.

She opened hastily the drawer, and took a towel.

Then she returned to the bathroom.

He hadn't moved, and didn't even look at her when she entered.

She wetted the towel with cold water, and approached him.

She gently swabbed his face with it, and passed it on his neck and chest.

"How are you?" she muttered.

He groaned a "Better".

"Do you want to eat or drink?"

"Definitely not."

"Do you want to return to class?"

He didn't answer immediately, but finally he said:

"Yeah... I just threw up my stomach. No big deal."

She chuckled, and a little smile ran through his lips.

"I'm sure Saphira poisoned me with her uncooked steak."

Arya winced.

She was vegetarian.

"That was the pink lunch box?" she asked.

He nodded.

"And she said she will come today too." he added.

She smiled.

He was so...

_Forget it._

"But she said you didn't eat for two days. So I'm sure the uncooked steak would have passed if there was something in your stomach at that moment." she said.

He sighed, and stood up.

"Yeah well, it didn't. Let's go to class."

They both decided to forget that they were in an angry mood earlier.

When finally lunch time came, Arya bought a salad and an apple for them both, and groaned a disgusted noise when she saw Saphira coming with two McDonald bags.

"Hi guys" she said happily.

Eragon nodded to her.

"I don't want your lunch."

She frowned.

"Why that?"

"It made me sick. Don't want to throw up again."

She seemed shocked.

"But my steak was delicious!"

"Horrible."

She looked at Arya, trying to get some help, but this one just smiled ans shrugged.

"He did throw up before my eyes, so I think he's right." she said.

Saphira sighed.

"I'm just going to give it to someone else!" she yelled angrily, going away.

Eragon shrugged and turned to Arya.

"Thanks for the lunch." he said, smiling.

"Yeah."

They stayed silent a little while, just eating.

But then, Eragon started to stir, and looked at her, uncomfortable.

"So hum... dance lessons tonight at your house. Is your mother okay with that?"

"I guess she is. She likes you a lot, so she won't kick your ass."

"Why does she... like me?"

"You saved my life, remember?"

"Oh."

He nodded awkwardly, and looked down.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing."

She kept her breath, and took his hand in hers.

"Liar." she whispered.

He put his gaze on her, but turned it almost immediately away, like if he got burned.

"Eragon."

She squeezed his hand, and he suddenly relived, and got closer to her.

She retained herself to jerk away from him.

"It's just... I don't know..."

He seemed to look for words, and she looked at him carefully, trying to guess what he was about to say.

"My life is getting so complicated." he finally admitted, smiling sadly.

"Every single life is complicated." she replied.

"Yeah but... Before Brom and Garrow's deaths, I was... I had a simple life, and I was happy with it. I had my routine. I had my friends, and my school. Now it's... It's weird. I always feel like if I'm on ... vacation or something, and in some days, everything's going to be normal again. But it won't."

She didn't answer, perfectly knowing this feeling.

"Actually, the only thing that's cool in my new life is the dance stuff. Even if I suck at it." he added.

She smiled, and tried to say something, but all she could do was watching him.

"Here comes Saphira." he said.

She turned to see the college girl coming to them, with a guy she never saw.

He had blond short hair, and when he approached, she noticed his green eyes.

Almost the same than hers.

"This is Firnen, said Saphira, and he liked my lunch!"

Eragon shrugged.

"Good for ya."

She frowned, and Firnen laughed.

"I'm new here, he said, and I'm already being attacked by someone. And she's not even in this school."

"Yeah man. You don't know who you are dealing with."

"What does that mean?" asked Saphira, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." replied Eragon.

"You'll see, little maggot, when I'll be pilot, I'll land on you."

"I want to be pilot too!" said Firnen.

Saphira looked at him like if it was the first time.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I think that's awesome!"

They started talking about airman things, and Arya seemed bored.

"Come with me" said Eragon.

She followed him, curious, and they stopped in front of his locker.

"What is it?" she asked.

He opened it, and took a packet in the pocket of his raincoat.

"When Garrow told me that I was not his son, but his nephew, he ...hum, he gave me this."

He unwrapped the object, and she could see a beautiful and fragile necklace in his hands.

"It was my mom's, he said, he told me that she was a dancer too. And one day, she felt, and broke her two legs. After a while, she could walk again, but she had to stop dancing. And she gave him this necklace, even if I cannot wear it, it still makes me think about her."

She looked at it in wonderment.

That was purely beautiful.

Two pink ballerina slippers, graciously tangled to each other, swung to a silver chain.

"Thanks for showing it to me" she whispered, when he packed it and hid it in his raincoat again.

He smiled, and they went together to class.

**ERAGON**

"Nice car" he said, looking at the red BMW.

"Thanks." she replied, opening the door.

He climbed into it, and she started.

_Damn, she's so beautiful..._

He couldn't even stop thinking about it.

When she was riding, or sitting, or walking, when she was speaking, dancing, or writing, she was beautiful, and she had this strange power that made him feel hypnotized by every move she made.

He could see that she was really focused on the road, and he felt like if he was invisible.

Some minutes later, she stopped the car, and smiled.

"Here we are." she said.

He opened the door, and got out of the vehicle.

"Wow. Nice house."

She chuckled, and walked to the door.

They were in the rich neighborhood, and all the houses were like small palaces.

"Can I come and live with you?" he asked, teasing her.

Unfortunately, she didn't react like he thought she would.

"What is that stupid question? If you have others like that, keep them."

He looked at her while she was opening the giant door.

"Hum... sorry, I didn't want to offend you or something..." he said immediately.

She didn't reply.

They entered the hall, and she put the keys on a table.

"Okay, before we do anything, do you have homework?" she asked, removing her coat.

He looked at her, shocked.

"Are you going to make me do my homework?"

"Yes."

She had a hard gaze, and her face turned serious.

"Why?"

"Because you just got transferred and you have a lot to make up, I don't want the dance lessons to stop your education from growing, and all dancers are good students. So every time we'll train, homework first."

He couldn't believe it.

He sighed, and nodded in agreement.

She smiled.

"Okay, let's go. Are you hungry?"

"No, y-you don't mind."

"What? Do you want me to get mad? Cuz that's the better way to do that."

"C'mon, Arya..."

"Don't _c'mon Ayra _me. We have corn flakes, and bread, butter, honey, and some parts of pizza."

She walked him to the kitchen, and he thought that the distance between the hall and the kitchen was the same than the perimeter of his house.

"Okay... maybe pizza..." he conceded.

She put some in the oven, and turned to leave.

"It'll be ready in a little while." she said.

He shrugged and followed her.

"I take my stuff, and we go in the work room." she explained as they were climbing stairs.

"You have a work room?" he asked, stunned.

"Yeah, she answered smiling, actually we have a lot of empty rooms, so we do our best to occupy useless space. We have all kinds of rooms, work room, dance room, T.V room, and even a library."

"And you still have empty space?"

"Yeah... The house is too big for just two people."

He chuckled, thinking about the so tiny apartment of Murthag, where they were three to stay.

"At least, you can do super pajamas parties." he said.

She frowned.

"I don't really do those kind of things."

"Why not? Seems funny."

She didn't reply, and he waited for her to take her stuff.

Then, he followed her to the work room that had actually for only furniture a huge conference desk, and some chairs.

"So what do you do here?" he asked.

"Homework, when my mom isn't already working."

"Why don't you just do them in your room?"

"Not enough place for a desk."

"... On your bed?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Okay, okay."

He laughed, and a little smile ran through her lips.

But she suddenly left the room.

"What?" he asked.

"Pizza's burning!"

He saw her jumping over the ramp of the stairs, and winced.

"You're seriously going to damage your spine!" he yelled.

Sometime later, she came with two parts of pizza.

"Give me a break." she muttered.

"As I told you when you decided to give me dance lessons, I don't want you to get hurt. So I think I won't ... give you a break."

"Why that? I mean, it's my body, I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, but if you get hurt because of me, then I'll-"

"Then you'll apologize, buy me some flowers, and we'll be okay."

He sighed.

"Are you always like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" Her tone was provocative, and threatening.

_What? She's angry because I don't want her to be hurt? !_

"Like if you didn't want anybody to care about you! I mean... No, I don't want you to get hurt! Why would I want the opposite? I'm not a psychopath! I'm your friend! Stop rejecting that fact!"

He could see shock on her face, and for a moment, he thought she would throw him by the window.

But she hid her emotions, and just said:

"Let's start. Your family surely doesn't want you to come back too late at home."

His hands began to shake.

His _family?_

That was enough!

He sat abruptly, trying to make a lot of noise.

She almost jerked away when he yanked his books on the table.

He immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry... it slipped from my hands." he mumbled.

She looked sad, and he just wanted to go away.

He slowly ate his pizza, and they silently did their homework.

At some point, he heard someone opening the principal door, and a female voice came over:

"I'm home!"

Eragon looked at Arya, but this one didn't even raise her gaze.

He shrugged, and continued his math system, when the door of the work room opened for Arya's mother.

"You could have told me we had guests." she said, smiling.

"He's not a guest. He's just doing his homework with me." replied Arya with a monotone voice.

"Well, if you two need anything I'm in the kitchen. Good luck Eragon, she seems to be in a bloody mood."

He smiled, and waited for her to leave and to close the door to ask:

"How come she knows my name?"

"She knows you're the taxi boy, and I just told her your name."

"So you talked about me?"

She smiled wickedly.

"Not that much."

Every word seemed horribly painful to him.

"You know what? he said, standing up, I think I bothered you long enough, so yeah... thanks for the pizza and stuff, and see ya around."

With that, he took his books, and left the room.

He said goodbye to Arya's mother, opened the door, and started walking to the nearest bus stop.

Because basically, he was not a guest, and nothing more than the taxi boy.

* * *

**So here it is! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it! ;)**

**I also want to say that I don't dance! So I'm doing my best for the details and the description, but yeah... I just came up with this idea after watching Honey 2. ****Most of you wanted for Eragon and Arya to get together before the competition, and I think that's what I'm going to do, but the competition is not right now, so I'm going to play with their feelings for a while. Maybe a little Faolin at some point, IDK. Tell me if you like it, and if I should keep it going! **


End file.
